A major design criteria for loudspeakers is to create a consistent wavefront at all frequencies. A consistent wavefront at all frequencies is the foundation of uniform directivity, power response, and smooth cross-over transitions from the independent transducers needed to make up a full-range loudspeaker. Current loudspeaker implementations include numerous approaches to achieve a consistent wavefront at all frequencies. The traditional approach is to include discrete waveguides for high-frequency (HF), mid-frequency (MF), and low-frequency (LF) drivers. Another approach includes the coaxial loading of drivers where one element is placed in front of another element and can include one or two waveguides. These approaches are all trying to get different acoustical sources as close as geometrically possible to improve crossover directivity behavior, as well as producing a high driver/source density that enables greater output sound pressure level within a smaller package.